


DJ and the Mean Girls

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [11]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Full House (US)
Genre: Bullying, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e02 Back to School Blues, Episode: s05e19 The Devil Made Do It, Gen, Inspired by Music, Junior High, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 05, Song: Don’t Let the Sun Go Down on Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DJ finds junior high isn’t easy, with bullies like Colleen and her gang. Will she find the courage to get through? Meanwhile, Stephanie is class president with Corey Feldman and Corey Haim for bodyguards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DJ apologizes to Stephanie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. Here’s a new Full House story I cooked up one day. It also stars Corey Feldman and Corey Haim, aka the Coreys; they are teen idols who, in my opinion, should’ve guest starred on a few episodes of Full House.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time. And Corey Feldman and Corey Haim are real, so no one owns them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DJ feels remorse for what she said to Stephanie one day, and apologizes to her, which Stephanie accepts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of DJ having “good” and “bad” consciences came from Michelle’s good and bad consciences in the Season 5 episode **The Devil Made Me Do It** , of course.

Stephanie Tanner loved to dance. It was part of her life. Only now at the age of seven, she didn’t exactly feel like sneaking around and reading her sister’s diary. It didn’t feel right to her. Instead, she just did her dances and read books. Sometimes she talked with Abigail Jackson, who was like a big sister to her when Steph’s older sister, twelve-year-old DJ, wasn’t around.

Abigail had a lovely voice, and often sang sometimes. She liked rock music and other kinds of music as well, except jazz.

Of course, whenever DJ wrote in her diary and put it in some secret place hoping Stephanie would find it… Stephanie never did. DJ was confused. Why didn’t Stephanie read her diary? Why wasn’t she asking questions about DJ’s life? Was her little sister turning away from her?

DJ looked in the doorway of her room. There was Stephanie, practicing her dance. She sighed.

It seemed like just yesterday. In fact it was. Stephanie had been bugging her about some secret, and what she had replied with wasn’t exactly very nice, now that she thought about it…

_“Here’s a K — Keep your nose out of my business.”_

DJ cringed when she remembered the words she had said. She wished in the first place that she hadn’t said what she said.

“DJ, don’t even think about apologizing to your little sister.”

DJ looked up. There was a glimmer of light, and there was a girl who looked just like her, except she wore biker clothes.

“You’re the Bad DJ,” said DJ.

“Exactly.”

Then there was another glimmer of light, and another DJ appeared. But she was dressed as an angel in a pink dress and had a crown of pink roses in her hair.

“Who are you?” asked DJ.

“I’m the Good DJ. I’m the one that helps you to do the right thing.”

“Stick a sock in it, goody pants,” snapped the Bad DJ.

“DJ, don’t listen to her,” said DJ’s “good” conscience. “You should apologize to Stephanie. That’s doing the right thing.”

“Oh, ok,” said DJ. After all, she wanted to do the right thing. It only seemed fair anyway.

After her “Good” and “Bad” selves disappeared, DJ went in and apologized to Stephanie, saying she was wrong to have said what she had said. Stephanie forgave her.

When Danny Tanner, the girls’ dad, found out, after hearing DJ out, he punished her for two weeks by grounding her for snapping at Stephanie.

Then to Stephanie, he said, “I’m proud of you for forgiving DJ like that.”

“Thanks, Daddy. I love you,” said Stephanie. And both of his daughters hugged him.

Then one week into DJ’s punishment, she was in her bedroom sitting on her bed, when there was a flash of light and her “Good” self appeared.

“I’m proud of you for doing the right thing, DJ,” she said.

“Thanks,” replied DJ. Her “Good” self then disappeared.

“She can really get on my nerves,” DJ said to herself.

Then her “Bad” self appeared. “Hey, why don’t we go downstairs and go to Kimmy’s without telling anyone?”

“I want you out of here,” said DJ.

DJ’s “Bad” self blew a raspberry and disappeared.

“I like the way she dresses,” remarked DJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


	2. DJ’s Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DJ tells Stephanie, the Felddog and the Haimster about her bad day at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter of “DJ and the Mean Girls”. :) The lyrics to the song Don’t Let the Sun Go Down on Me by Roger Daltrey (from the soundtrack to the 1987 film **The Lost Boys** ), belong to their respective owners.

Stephanie sat on her bed, the Coreys on either side of her, brushing her hair. She was deep in thought, and as usual it was about life. She didn’t know how it happened. But she did know that God put them here for a reason.

She remembered being feisty, a trait she inherited from her mother, but she was still quite well behaved and very hard on herself when she did something wrong. She had been very angry with herself for cutting off a lock of her uncle Jesse’s then long hair once. But Jesse apologized for blaming her, and she learned that she wasn’t a jinx after all.

Then she and the Coreys looked up when DJ walked in. When they saw the frown on her face, they asked her why she was in such a bad mood.  
Apparently, according to DJ, things hadn’t gone so well that day…

First, her friend Kimmy was absent, along with her other friends, Monica, Abigail Jackson and Jackie, as they had the flu. So she had to go to school by herself this morning. Then at school, Colleen and her gang of bullies had insulted her.

_“Look out, scrub!” snapped Colleen._

_“DJ Tanner? What kind of a name is that?” said another student._

_“You’re just a scrub... with no brains and no friends! You are such an uncool freak!” said Colleen in the hallway after third period, then laughed along with her friends._

_Then she had discovered, much to her horror, that she was dressed exactly like the lunch lady, Mrs. Agbabian. And, all the tables were full at lunch in the cafeteria, so she had to eat lunch in the phone booth, of all places. And worst of all, the teachers gave her a little bit of homework... and expected it to be done and handed in by the next day!_

“Hmm,” said the Felddog, “that is serious.”

“Those remarks that those students gave you are so mean,” nodded the Haimster. “I can’t believe what I’m hearing here, Deej.”

“Neither am I,” said Steph. “I’m glad I don’t have to deal with that in school.”

“That’s because you’re lucky to be in second grade, and people don’t make remarks about **you** that way,” said DJ. She had a point there.

_I can’t light no more of your darkness_  
_All my pictures seem to fade to black and white_  
_I’m growing tired, and time stands still before me_  
_Frozen here on the ladder of my life_  
_Too late to stop myself from falling_  
_I took a chance and changed your way of life_  
_But you misread my meaning when I met you_  
_Closed the door, and left me blinded by the light_

_Don’t let the sun go down on me_  
_Although I search myself, it's always someone else I see_  
_I’d just allow a fragment of your life to wander free_  
_But losing everything is like the sun going down on me_

_I can’t find the right romantic line_  
_But see me once, and see the way I feel_  
_Don’t discard me just because you think I mean you harm_  
_But these cuts I have, they need love to help them heal_

Of course, for DJ, junior high — seen by most as the scary and exciting world of boys, popularity and cliques — was a lot to handle.

 _I just hope I can do it,_ she thought. Then she left the room.

_Don’t let the sun go down on me_  
_Although I search myself, it’s always someone else I see_  
_I’d just allow a fragment of your life to wander free_  
_But losing everything is like the sun going down on me_

Steph sat there for a bit, thinking. She thought over what DJ had gone through.

“I’m so mixed up,” she said.

“So are we, Steph. So are we,” said the Felddog as they resumed brushing her hair.

Stephanie was a little surprised. The Coreys — her bodyguards — felt mixed up too? Wow.

The Felddog put the brush down and explained that he and the Haimster were teenagers, and the Haimster said that they also often felt mixed up sometimes. Steph listened, storing everything they told her in her mind for later reference.

One part of her told her to tell DJ this, but the other said, _No. You should try your best to keep this a secret._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated. :)


	3. Gaining Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DJ remembers the events of the previous day, and is a bit more careful not to make the same mistake again.

The next morning, DJ woke up, went downstairs to eat her breakfast, and then headed back upstairs to brush her teeth. Danny and Becky had left for work. Stephanie had already finished and was all ready to go with the Coreys.

Then when she was looking through her wardrobe, trying to find something that would make her look good, but not too sophisticated (as she didn’t want a repeat of the day before), there was a glimmer of light, and her “Bad Self” appeared.

“Hello, DJ. I saw what happened to you yesterday,” she said in a sugary sweet voice.

“Yeah. Those bullies were so mean to me,” replied DJ.

“Want to make them really sorry?” suggested her “Bad Self”. DJ nodded. “Well, here’s an idea. Try getting them back with Kimmy. _That’ll_ show them.”

DJ was torn for a bit. Then she looked at her “Bad Self”, who gave her a secretive, smiling wink.

Then, DJ smiled back. Why not? It seemed like a good idea, and revenge was certainly a good payback idea anyway.

“And while you’re at it,” said the “Bad DJ”, “pick out something to wear that’s really good, so that when you walk into a classroom, those bullies will stare at you in shock.”

“I’ll do that,” said DJ. Her “Bad Self” gave her a thumbs-up, and then disappeared.

Soon DJ was dressed in a pair of black Levis, a black turtleneck, and a royal blue coat. On her feet she wore black cowboy boots. She looked great... at least, she thought so.  
She walked down the stairs, through the kitchen and out into the living room.

As she picked up her backpack (purple with black stripes), a voice stopped her.

She froze. She knew that whoever that was, they would probably stop her from going out to meet Kimmy on the way to school. She remembered the remarks she had gotten the day before, and mentally shuddered a little.

_“Look out, scrub!” snapped Colleen._

_“DJ Tanner? What kind of a name is that?” said another student._

_“You’re just a scrub... with no brains and no friends! You are such an uncool freak!” said Colleen in the hallway after third period, then laughed along with her friends._

DJ bit her lower lip. She knew she wasn’t uncool. She had a brain, and she had friends, too. Those bullies clearly did not know what they were talking about, anyway.

 _I am not a freak,_ she told herself mentally and confidently. _I just want people to like me._

That very first day in junior high, she had learned a few lessons. Gossip and rumors would run rampant, making or breaking a girl’s reputation. Power plays and rites of passage were a part of the junior high social scene.

And, being called a “scrub” hurt really badly — worse than being cut with a knife.

To sum it all up, junior high school was a very complex place, as it had boys, crushes, cliques, parties and gossip. It was a tough place — very tough indeed.

Anyway, DJ turned. But it wasn’t who she was expecting to see.

“That is a very snappy outfit,” said the Felddog.

“Really? You think so?” asked DJ.

“Of course,” the Felddog nodded. 

Then Stephanie came down the stairs. She wore a white dress, and she looked very beautiful. DJ turned to see her.

“Well, how do I look?” asked DJ, striking a pose.

Stephanie looked at DJ. “Cheap,” she said. Turning to the Felddog, she gave him a high five.

The Haimster was next to make his appearance. He looked awesome as well in his tuxedo, black pants and black shoes, and his hair was dyed brown. 

As for the Felddog, he looked great in his red jacket, blue jeans and white shoes, and his black hair was expertly styled just right, too.

“Wow,” said Steph. “You guys look so handsome.”

“Really?” said both Coreys. They then turned and grinned at each other. “Cool!”

With that, they left with Stephanie. DJ then left as well, as she wanted to see if Kimmy had recovered from her cold and was up for school today.

When she came to Kimmy’s house, which was right next to hers — as Kimmy and she were next door neighbors as well as friends — she was happy to see that Kimmy was better, and they hugged each other.

“Ready for school, Deej?” asked Kimmy.

“Absolutely!” replied DJ, smiling.

With that, they left for Van Atta Junior High School...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is what I appreciate the most... :)


End file.
